


Mata Hari

by Steadfxst



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Deception, Multi, Propositions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: The humans decide to try to seduce Michael.





	1. Attempt #211: Jason

Michael hooks his hand behind his knees and pushes his legs up, and Jason locks his ankles at the small of his back. Michael kisses him, and Jason gasps.

“It’s okay,” Michael breathes. “I won’t hurt you.”

Jason’s fingers curl into Michael’s bare shoulder blades, and he feels his muscles move under his skin.

“Are you ready, Jason?” Michael asks.

Michael looks at him intensely, and Jason finds himself nodding. There was more to this mission that he’d volunteered for, but he can’t remember what he’s supposed to be doing or asking. All thought leaves him when Michael slowly pushes into him.

Chidi told him that Michael was actually a demon, but he feels like a human, feels genuinely connected to him.

“Michael?” Jason asks, watching him redress himself.

“What is it, Jason?”

“Nothing. It’s stupid.”

Michael nods, kisses his forehead, and leaves.


	2. Attempt #368: Tahani

Michael steps up behind her and slowly unzips her ball gown. His mouth is at her neck, gently kissing and nipping the skin there.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” he murmurs into her ear.

Tahani shivers, nods.

Her dress drops to the floor.

Michael carefully navigates them to the sumptuous bed, dropping clothing as they moved until there wasn’t a stitch of couture between them.

“Lie back,” Michael says, and she does because he’s looking at her with such intensity in his gaze that she almost forgets that there’s a reason she’s in this situation in the first place.

He begins kissing his way up from her left knee.

“Michael?”

“Mmm?” he asks, looking up at her from between her legs.

She shakes her head, licking her lips.

“Nothing.”


	3. Attempt #540: Chidi

Chidi puts his hand on Michael’s thigh, and Michael’s head snaps up.

“Something on your mind, Chidi?” Michael asks.

He’s smiling, and Chidi has to remind himself of what he is and what he’s up against.

“You,” Chidi answers truthfully.

That was his one stipulation: that he wouldn’t lie. (“Well, can you at least omit some details?” Eleanor had asked. “Our afterlives kind of depend on it!”)

“I’ve been thinking about you.”

Michael’s smile shifts—momentarily—into something that almost makes Chidi bail right then and there, but the shadow passes, and suddenly, Michael is moving even closer towards him on the couch. He picks his hand up off the back of the couch and onto Chidi’s neck.

“What’ve you been thinking about exactly?” Michael asks.

Chidi licks his lips, runs through the various half-truths flitting through his mind and says:

“Nothing. Well. Okay. That’s not entirely true.”

Michael brushes a thumb across his cheek.

“What is it?” Michael asks.

“What you’d be like in bed.”


	4. Attempt #702: Eleanor

“Michael?” Eleanor breathes.

“Yes, Eleanor?” he asks against the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

His hand trails up her thigh under her skirt, closer and closer to where she really wants him to be.

“I—”

He chuckles against her skin.

“Tell me,” he insists.

He drags her underwear down her legs, and she kicks them off. Michael pushes a thigh between her legs and pushes up, until she is balanced on the tips her toes.

“Fuck me,” she says, means to say, censor be damned.

“I intend to, if that’s what you want.”

She makes a breathy noise of assent, and Michael picks her up. She wraps her legs around his middle, and she can feel how hard he is.

“I was wondering when you’d be the one to volunteer,” he says between kisses.

Her heart beats faster, and it’s only half to do with the fact that he’s unzipping his pants and pulling his cock out.

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing,” he says.

“Good,” she says. “Because I’m kind of done talking.”


End file.
